Regular Show Cinnamon Challenge
by WeirdAlYankovic
Summary: What happens when Delilah sees the guys having guys night and wants to join them? Rated K because someone dies! OC


Regular Show

Cinnamon Challenge

hi guys!

This is my Regular Show FanFiction! My OC's name is Delilah And she's a pale blonde bird. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Mordecai raked the leaves quietly and his watch beeped.

"Guys night!"

He ran into the house and met Muscleman, Pops, High Five Ghost and Rigby in the house and all yelled,

"Guys night!" in unison.

I walked into the house and opened a soda. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

"It's guys night and girls are not allowed!" Rigby shouted at me and Mordecai elbowed him.

"Dude you sound like you're three years old!" I tossed my empty soda in the trash and brushed my hands off.

"And I think I should have a chance to hang with the guys," I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"Make her do the cinnamon challenge!" Muscleman shouted and HFG shook his head.

"No! You can die doing the cinnamon challenge!"

"Whoa, die?" I asked. I wanted to hang with the guys but I didn't want to die trying!

"That was only once!" Muscleman narrowed his eyes at HFG and smiled. "Besides, she's a tough girl! She wants to join the guys! Lets have her do it!"

"What is the cinnamon challenge anyways?"

Everyone gawked at me.

"You don't know what the cinnamon challenge is?" Muscleman asked and I shook my head. "Nope."

"It's where you get a spoonful of cinnamon and try to eat it without water or spitting it out or throwing it up." Muscleman raided the cupboards and looked for the cinnamon while Pops grabbed a spoon. "Dang it! We're all out of cinnamon!"

"Lets just go to the store and get some more!" Mordecai suggested and I smiled. "Cool we can take my Prius!"

We arrived at the grocery store but the doors were locked. The person inside was closing up. We knocked the door but he shook his head.

"Come on man! All we need is some cinnamon!" Mordecai shouted but he didn't open the doors.

"We can try the mall! They're open!" I told Mordecai and we jumped in my Prius again.

"Seriously?! Where are we going to find cinnamon at this place?!" Muscleman shouted and I spotted a sign. Exotic spices and Ingredients.

"Over here!" We ran to the store and parted the beads that were in the doorway. "Whoa." I smelled yummy incense and perfumes. On one shelf was labeled pickled eyeballs and assorted goat tongues and I wrinkled my nose. "Gross."

I walked to a spice rack and read the signs on the wall.

"One dollar a bottle." I read and grabbed a bottle of Fiery Cinnamon.

"Alright lets go…ah!" I screamed when I was face to face with a creepy lady in a long skirt and a belly dancers outfit.

"Get out of my store!" She shouted at us and I backed up.

"We just want some cinnamon!" I dropped a dollar on the counter and she pushed me out of the store and I tumbled to the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" Mordecai asked me and helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine. That lady was a jerk!" I brushed off my shirt and held the cinnamon. "We still got this though."

I started to walk away put the lady hung out her door.

"You'll regret coming here! You and your park will pay for what you did!"

"Dude, leave her alone! She didn't do anything!" Rigby shouted and her cat jumped from out of the store and scratched him. "Ouch! Hey!"

The cat hissed and ran back into the store and it disappeared along with its owner.

"Bad show!" Pops frowned and I nodded.

"Dude, what's her problem?" HFG asked and Muscleman shook his head. "I donno man but something doesn't feel right."

"You creepy old witch!" I shouted at the store and we ran to Sonic.

"I didn't know they had a Sonic in here! I love their shakes!" I grabbed ten dollars from out of my pocket and smiled. "Shakes on me!"

I slurped on my chocolate covered strawberry shake and drove everyone home.

"Man that cat can scratch hard!" Rigby rubbed his hand and I tossed a bandaid back to him.

"There you go Rigbaby." I teased and he frowned. "Stop Talking!"

We drove to the house and I ran inside and grabbed a spoon and grabbed the cinnamon bottle.

"Ouch, the bottles hot!" I dropped it on the counter, my hand with a burn mark and grabbed a towel and held it again. I pored it into the spoon and I smiled.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!Go! Go! Go! Go!" Everyone shouted and I smiled wider.

"Here I go!"

I opened my mouth, closed it and licked it off of the spoon. It was dry so I made my mouth wet and got the cinnamon wet and swallowed it. I opened my mouth and everyone's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Whoa! I did it!"

"Yeah you did!" Mordecai shouted and high fived me.

Pops gave me a hug and HFG gave me a high five. Muscleman came up to me and looked serious.

"My mom couldn't even do the cinnamon challenge. I have newfound respect for you, bro." He slapped my back and I burped. But this was not your average burp. When I burped, flames came out of my mouth and I gasped. No one seemed to notice.

"Your one of the bros now!"

Everyone cheered and I shook my head. "Did you guys see that?!"

"See what Delilah?" Mordecai asked me and I looked at him. My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"I JUST BURPED FLAMES!" I yelled and everyone laughed.

"I'm not kidding! You guys!" I started to rant but Rigby made a sound. He bent over to the floor in pain and yelled. "Rigby?!" Mordecai ran to Rigby and looked at his scratch under the bandage. It was black and there was black fur coming out of the wound.

"Aw, gross!" Mordecai dropped Rigby's hand and shuttered. "What is that?"

His tail got longer and fluffier and his ears turned to a point. His nose got smaller and turned into a pink upside down triangle.

"Oh my god." I gasped and dropped my glass of water. It shattered to the floor and I held my hand over my mouth. "What? What's happening?!" Mordecai asked me and I shook my head. "He's changing into a cat."

Mordecai gawked in horror.

Rigby screamed in agony and his scream transformed into a cat's yowl.

"Someone do something!" Mordecai shouted and I burped again, flames shot out of my mouth and HFG shouted. "Watch out!"

"I told you I wasn't kidding!" I screamed and we looked back at Rigby. "Meow."

"Oh no, Rigby." I held up the black cat and it stared sadly at me, the dark rings around his eyes indicated it was him. "How are we going to fix this?" I asked and stroked Rigby's back. He hissed and jumped into Mordecai's lap and purred.

"Whatever! I'm trying to help you!" I shouted at the cat and it hissed again. I burped again and everyone shouted. "Dude you have some major heart burn!" Muscleman shouted but no one laughed at his pun. Everyone was lost in thought.

Benson busted through the door and smiled. "Alright what's going on? I heard shouting and I wanted to check up on you guys..." He stared at the cat happily. "Aw, it's a cat!"

Rigby's eyes widened and he was going to hiss but Benson scratched the back of his neck and he purred. "Where did you get him?" He kept scratching the cats neck and his nose wrinkled at a gross smell.

"Ew, this cat smells like Rigby."

I sighed. "That is Rigby, Benson. He was turned into a cat by a witch." I shrugged and Benson took his hand away from the cat. He rubbed his hands on a towel and his gum balls turned red with anger.

"How. Did this. Happen."

I told him about the store and the cat and the cinnamon challenge and he shook his head. "How do you guys get involved in these things?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

I burped out more flames and caught part of the couch on fire.

"Get some water! Get some water!" Benson yelled and Muscleman came in with a milk jug full of water and dowsed the fire.

"You need to get that under control or your fired!" Benson shouted at me and I burped again, making the wall charred and black. I groaned.

"She can't help it!" Mordecai came to my defense and I smiled.

"Well she can't keep burping flames everywhere or she'll burn the whole park down! And get Rigby back to normal, no pets allowed in the house."

He left and I groaned and burped again. "Alright any ideas?" I asked and Muscle Man smiled.

"We can give you a Tums."

Mordecai smacked his shoulder at the pun but my eyes widened.

"No! That might actually work!"

High Five Ghost gave me the container or Tums and I swallowed five of them. At first, it seemed like it had worked but I burped again and the Tums came out with it, charred and black. I sighed and sat hopelessly on the couch and stared at the floor. "What am I going to do? I can't just go back to my tree house, I'll burn it down and if I stay here, I'll get fired."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out Delilah." Mordecai told me, patting my back and Muscle Man smiled. "And if we don't, you can go get a new job at the circus."

Mordecai shoved Muscle Man and frowned. "Dude! Quit it! This is serious!"

"Maybe we should go back and apologize for what we did." Pops suggested and I shrugged my shoulders. "But I don't even know what I did wrong. All I did was buy a bottle of cinnamon from her. Maybe we should ask Skips…" I suggested and Mordecai nodded.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, Good idea."

Mordecai grabbed Rigby and we all walked down to where Skips house was and knocked. I burped and his door caught on fire and I gasped. Skips's eyes widened and he put it out with a near by bucket full of water. "What did you do this time?"

"We got some cinnamon from this old witch so we could do the cinnamon challenge but she cursed Delilah and Rigby. She can't stop burping flames and Rigby turned into this." He held up the cat and Skips shook his head.

"The cinnamon challenge? That's one of the toughest challenges out there."

I shook my head and smirked. "Not for me. It was easy. But then I ate the cinnamon and started burping flames."

He opened my mouth and looked around and shut it. "I think I've seen this before. Your tonsils are on fire, but you can't feel it. So every time you burp, flames come out. It's an old charm that witches or gypsies use to curse people they don't like."

My mouth dropped open in surprise and I frowned. "I didn't even do anything! Neither did Rigby." I patted his head and he mewed in response.

"Not true, bro." Muscle Man protested and started reminding me what I said. "You called her a jerk and a creepy old witch. And Rigby shouted at her after she shoved you out of the store."

"You called her a witch? That takes a lot of guts to call out a witch. They hate it when people do that. And when Rigby shouted after she shoved you she must've thought you were best friends or lovers." Skips explained and I cringed when I heard Muscle Man laugh. "Ooo! Delilah and Rigby sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N- ooof!" I elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish and he stopped teasing. Rigby hissed and hid behind a chair and I smirked. "Well, obviously we're not lovers."

"What do we need to do to fix all of this? Because if we don't fix it soon, they'll both get fired." Mordecai explained and Skips nodded.

"Thankfully we can fix it. But we need to get the ingredients and give her and Rigby the formula before sunrise or the spell will become permanent. First we'll need that spell book that Delilah found on Halloween. Do you still have it?"

I smiled and nodded, burping and hitting Muscle Mans hair. He screamed and patted his hair frantically to put it out. Skips grabbed a bucket and dumped water on Muscle Mans head, putting out the fire.

"Where are the buckets of water coming from?" Pops asked and Skips smirked. "Benson phoned me before you came over and told me a out the whole fiasco, so I've been prepared."

I frowned and sighed. "I don't want to go to my tree house though. I'm afraid I might burn it down."

"I'll go get it. It's totally fine!" Mordecai offered and I smiled. "Thanks. Do you have the video chat app I told you about?"

He nodded and I grinned wider. "Ok, open that and we can video chat. I'll tell you where my book is. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll be right back!" Mordecai started running from out of the house and Skips walked out the door and called to him. "Be quick about it! We only face a few hours until sunrise and we still need the ingredients!"

I felt a twitch on my tail and then it started hurting like crazy. I screamed and fell to my knees. It felt like my tail was on fire. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me so no one would see me cry.

"Delilah? Are you ok in there?" High Five Ghost asked me and I kept my self from screaming. "I don't know! There's something wrong with my tail!"

"Come out here so we can see what's up!" Muscle Man told me and I unlocked the door and walked out. I turned around and everyone gasped.

"What?! What's wrong with my tail?!" I asked and saw my tail feathers start to fall to the ground.

"D, your tail has scales!" Muscle Man told me and my eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Oh my." Pops covered his mouth and I frowned. "What does it look like? I can't see!"

"Wow, what happened to her eyes?!" High Five Ghost asked and my eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes look weird."

I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see that they had turned bright green and had black slits in the middle. I started to scream but covered my mouth to keep myself from freaking out. I really LIKED my eyes! "What's happening to me?!"

"You look like your turning into some sort of lizard. Like a…" Skips started to say and I finished. "Dragon."

My back hurt like crazy and I sat down. I felt something spiky rip the back of my shirt and I gasped and tried to keep my shirt on. "Get my phone!"

I grabbed my phone and just as I was about to press call, the phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered it and it was Mordecai. "Hey it's me. I'm at you tree house. How do I get in?"

"Grab the spare key from under the door mat. Then go into my room and look under my bed and it should be there." I told him and he nodded. "Ok."

He unlocked the door to my house and went inside and it was trashed.

"What? What happened to my house? Someone trashed it!" I gasped and he ran upstairs to my room. The bed was turned over, my computer busted and my iPod docking station was blown up. My posters and drawings were torn to bits and there were claw marks on my walls. "What happened?!"

I gasped and my eyes widened.

"The books gone!"

"The witch must've known you were going to try to fix everything." Skips told me and I growled.

"That's it! It's time that witch got a taste of my fist in her face!" I screamed and looked at Mordecai.

"Grab the baggiest shirt you can find and get back here. We're going to stop this witch before things get out of hand!"

After Mordecai gets back and I change into the baggy shirt…

I jumped in the Prius and my scalp started burning. I put my hand to my head and realized my nails were long and sharp and my hair was starting to fall out. "What the heck?!"

"Here, I'll drive!" Mordecai jumped in the front seat and we started to drive to the mall. We ran up to the glass doors and a big sign on the door said, closed.

"Any ideas?" Mordecai asked and I nodded. I went to my car and grabbed a hammer, running at the door and cracking down on it hard. It started to break and I kept on hitting it until we could walk through it. I ran into the store and everyone followed, until we reached the store. The wooden door was closed behind the beaded curtain and I roared and burned the door to ash. I walked inside the door and the witch was standing there, waiting for us.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She asked and I scowled.

"Give me my book! Now!"

She cackled and snapped her fingers and the creepy animal heads on the wall came to life. The walls behind them broke and revealed human bodies attached to them. They got up and put their fists up defensively and the witch smiled. "Bring it on."

The animals walked past me and went to my friends to fight and I walked toward the witch. I put my fist up to punch her and put her hand up and my fist stopped. I tried to moved it but I couldn't and she waved her hand. My arm followed wherever shed wave and I roared and flames spewed out and hit her. She screamed and I grabbed a dagger from off the shelf and she laughed and waved her hand. My hand was glued to the dagger an she made me fly into the wall. She grabbed a bottle and splashed the green liquid and me, but nothing happened. I roared at her but no flames came out and she roared with laughter. Mordecai saw what was happening and ran to grab the other dagger and I screamed.

"No!"

His hand was glued to the dagger and he flew up against the wall. Her eyes turned pure white and a bottle of liquid flew from off the cupboard and created a force field around her. Skips finished off the last minion and all of our friends ran to our rescue. Muscle Man kept toward the witch but the force field made him bounce off. Books and vials flew from off the shelf and swirled all around the room and her hair blew around like snakes. She moved her hands and I realized she was controlling us. We flew from off the wall and held the knives to each other, using every inch of our will power to keep ourselves from murdering each other. Mordecai shouted and swerved his head out of the way of my dagger and I felt my leg go up and kick his shin. "Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I cried and his dagger flew past my head.

"I told you, you would pay! You'll all PAY!" She shrieked and my dagger barley missed his head. Oh my god. This is just like that Brothers Grimm movie. "Stop! Stop it!" I shouted at her and she gave a crazy giggle of laughter. Mordecai's dagger flew at my throat and I barley held it back. My dagger flew toward his chest and he held it back with his other arm. I gasped and tried to pull my arm back but I couldn't. "Fight it! You can fight it! I know you can!" He told me and I tried to move my arm but failed. His hand slipped and my dagger sunk into his chest. I screamed and we fell out of the air and onto the ground. I crawled over to him and covered my mouth with horror. My arms flailed and I tried to decide if I should pull the dagger out or not. Blood started to soak his shirt and I started to cry.

The guys ran over and circled us and Rigby started to mew sadly. It actually sounded like sobbing. The witch laughed maniacally and I watched Mordecai's eyes close. I sobbed and looked outside to see the sun was rising and my whole body started burning. I screamed and rolled around on the floor with agony because this time it hurt the most. I heard a weird sound and looked over to see a portal open ad Death came out of it on his motor cycle.

"Alright! I'm here for Mordecai's soul…" he stopped talking and looked at me and them at the witch and laughed. "Drusilla! Finally I've found you!" He walked over and cut open her force field with his scythe and grabbed her by the neck.

"I've been looking for this witch for hundreds of years and now I've finally got her!" He chucked and took her soul away in an orb and stuffed it in his backpack. "Oi, Skips what's going on here?"

"The witch put a curse on Delilah and Rigby and killed Mordecai."

He put a hand under his chin and looked like he was thinking. "Tell you what. Since its your fault I finally found the witch, I'll fix everything. Free of charge."

He snapped his fingers and the dagger slid from out of Mordecai's chest and his eyes opened. He gasped for air and looked around with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Rigby stood up on his hind legs and there was a green swirl around him. With a poof! he was normal Rigby again. "Mordecai! Your ok!" He ran to him and tackled him with a hug and Mordecai laughed. "I think I might miss the Rigkitty."

My body stopped hurting and I was gently lifted into the air. There was tingling all over my body and I heard a POP! I was gently set back on the ground and I smiled. "Am I ok?"

"Yeah you are!" Mordecai smiled and gave me a high five but I hugged him.

"I'm so glad your not dead."

We walked from out of the store and Death walked out with us. "I'm… uh, sorry about all of this…thank you for helping me find Drusilla." He told us and I smiled. "No, thank you!" I gave him a hug and everyone gasped. "Um, no problem."

I let go and walked backwards, smiling at him and he smiled.

"I'll get rid of this store and be on my way." He s snapped his fingers and the store poofed away with ease.

"Goodbye now. And Muscle Man, try not to eat your wings to fast."

Everyone started laughing and he smirked. "Seriously, your going to choke on a bone and die if you don't slow down. See ya!"

The portal appeared and he left with a poof. I smiled and gave Mordecai another hug and he laughed. "You can totally hang out with us now. And no more initiations! It always leads to trouble!"

I nodded and Muscle Man put his hands on his hips. "So, who wants to go to Wing Kingdom?"


End file.
